Some of the inventors of the present invention found that higher monoenoic acids, such as erucic acid and gondoic acid, which are monoenoic acids of C20 or higher, possess hexacosanoic acid depressant function and produce an aging-inhibitory effect on cell membranes based on the depressant function, and filed a patent application (which matured as Japanese Patent No. 2,884,213, hereinafter referred to as a prior art 1).
However, problems which should be solved are contained in the prior art as described below.
That is, as disclosed in the above prior art 1, an improver for aging-inhibitory effect on a cell membrane was developed based on hexacosanoic acid depressant effect of active ingredients of higher monoenoic acid and/or a derivative thereof. However, in the prior art 1, the hexacosanoic acid depressant effect was not sufficient when the improver was taken orally or enterally as is partially explained in Examples shown below.
The inventors of the present invention, taking into consideration the above prior art, have performed diligent research to further improve the hexacosanoic acid depressant effect when administered orally or eternally, and have found that some combinations of three kinds of fatty acids including C20 or higher monoenoic acid and/or a derivative thereof, eicosapentaenoic acid and/or a derivative thereof, and docosahexaenoic acid and/or a derivative thereof can solve the above-mentioned problems as partially described in Examples shown below.
Accordingly, the purpose of the present invention includes to provide a fat composition for oral or enteral administration having aging-inhibitory effects on a cell membrane, which is effective in the prevention and treatment of lifestyle-related diseases, based on hexacosanoic acid depressant function, and to provided a hexacosanoic acid depressant.